This project involves the application of microprocessor technology and improved man-machine interface methods to permit physicians and their associates to communicate more directly with computer record systems. A pilot study involving medical transactions entered directly by practicing physicians is in its second year. The goal is to develop better ways to automate the essential physician contribution to the health care record that is used in both research and patient care.